A Dreadful Development
by Niglia
Summary: [Sesshoumaru/Kagome] Post-canon. Sesshoumaru needs to learn the virtue of humility – and who is more humble than Jaken? His predicament only gets more complicated when he seeks a miko's help. A story told in 100 words snippets.
1. One

**A/N.** How many stories are there out there of Sesshoumaru and Kagome switching bodies? The answer is: too many. And though I love them and I think I have read them all and I want more of them – because feelings, that's why! – I also think that it could be interesting if Sesshoumaru ends up in the body of, say, _Jaken_ , since his retainer goes anywhere he goes, and that makes in my opinion the switching more likely to happen between them. Of course, I'm not trying to write a serious or angsty fanfiction, be assured!

I really hope that the insanity of this story won't make you run away screaming – I'm personally quite glad for this idea to have popped in my mind. :D (That is, hoping that no one has already written something along these lines, in which case I apologize beforehand and I'd like to point out that it was not my intention to copy or take any inspiration.) Going on.

This is also my first attempt at writing a story with a severe words limit (100 for chapter) and I hope to get by. However, for the sake of everybody's patience, I will try and update the story with more than one drabble at a time, just so we don't lose track of the plot. (Also, for those of you who follow " _Tale of a youkai_ ", a few words: don't despair! I will update that soon, promise.)

So, enough chit-chat for now. Enjoy the reading! Yours,

 _Niglia_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

{ **Disclaimers**. _I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters – Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner_.}

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **{One}**

.

.

Laying peacefully on a flowery field, Kagome was enjoying the sun's warmth without a thought in the world. Cicadas lowly chirped, birds sang, and she sighed pleasingly.

The morning was free from obligations. Inuyasha and Miroku had left at the first light of dawn to go to a three days away village, Sango was occupied with her children and Kaede-sama had let her take the morrow to spend as she saw fit – which, for Kagome, translated in relax.

They were the early days of summer, and there was nothing that could ruin her peace –

"Miko."

– at least so she thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	2. Two

**{Two}**

.

.

She easily recognized that demanding cadence – but frowned at hearing the voice.

They simply did not match.

Rising on her elbows and looking around, Kagome tried to locate the youkai she was almost certain the voice was coming from, but she could only see trees and flowers gently swaying in the wind.

"Uhm." Perhaps she was imagining things. If the demon she was expecting to see were actually _there_ , she would have sensed his aura… Or at least saw his shadow. Besides, what would have been the point in calling her and remain hidden?

She shrugged, returning to her rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	3. Three

**{Three}**

 **.**

 **.**

Then, she heard it again.

"Miko." This time, it was more urgent – almost, dare she say? _Desperate._

Well, she certainly didn't imagine that.

Scoffing and sitting up again, Kagome raised a hand to her forehead and squinted her eyes to look for something – _anything_ , that would warned her of the presence of the daiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, deciding to cut the pleasantries. "Is that you?"

Again, silence.

Kagome was starting to get annoyed, because, _really!_ , why on earth would the daiyoukai want to play hide and seek with her?

"If you have something to say, then just-"

A bush trembled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	4. Four

**{Four}**

 **.**

 **.**

She fell silent immediately. Experience had taught her that Sesshoumaru did not deal well with rudeness, and she had no interest in challenging him.

Biting her lower lip, Kagome cursed herself for forgetting her bow and arrows back at the hut – the time of relative peace they were living in had softened her, making her easily distracted, and she had lost the habit to go around armed when she stayed within her village borders.

She hoped that the time to pay for her forgetfulness had not arrived yet.

Bracing herself, she rose, straightening the folds of her hakama, and waited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	5. Five

**{Five}**

 **.**

 **.**

Surprisingly, from behind that bush it wasn't Sesshoumaru that came out.

A little youkai, a very familiar imp with green skin and yellow eyes, frowning in a furious expression and not taller than her hip, stood uncharacteristically proud in the grass.

"Jaken-sama?" She demanded, puzzled.

He continued with his unnerving stare, and for the first time Kagome felt uncomfortable in his presence.

"Uhm… Is… is Sesshoumaru-sama with you? I swear I heard him calling me-"

" _Miko_."

It took her a bit to understand that it was precisely Jaken who had addressed her.

Then Kagome became aware of other interesting things.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	6. Six

**{Six}**

 **.**

 **.**

First, the voice that she had heard just a few moments before, and that she had instinctively connected to Sesshoumaru, was too high pitched and strained to belong to the majestic daiyoukai.

Then, his aura – she couldn't for the life of her find it anywhere. Of course, she knew that the demon loved to hide his power and to keep his youki tightly inside him to confuse and fool his opponents, but recently every time he approached their village, he had made a habit of letting them know of his presence by politely flaring a little bit of his youki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	7. Seven

**{Seven}**

 **.**

 **.**

Lastly, she could have sworn that she had never seen Jaken act with such an almighty attitude.

She didn't think that he had that in him, honestly.

The imp usually hid himself in Sesshoumaru's shadow, kissing the soil where his master walked on, bowing repeatedly, groveling at his feet as if he was the reason the sun rose every morning, and serving in the meantime as a stress ball. He had no pride whatsoever.

Kagome could sincerely admit that she had felt a mix of pity and disgust for the little retainer, but after all, who was she to judge?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	8. Eight

**{Eight}**

 **.**

 **.**

Right now, however, the kappa that she had learnt to know looked more like his terrible lord than his old self did, and the miko couldn't help but ask herself _how_ was that.

She refused to think that the famous saying ' _Those who go with the lame learns to limp_ ' could be applied to Jaken, simply because that demon was unable to evolve. And yet there he was, looking straight at her without wavering, with a rigid posture and the same detached air as the daiyoukai.

"Jaken-sama", she began uncertain. "Are you well? You don't quite look like… uhm… yourself."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	9. Nine

**{Nine}**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaken ignored her, pretending to look placidly around.

"Where is the half-breed, miko?"

"He left this morning with Miroku." She answered instinctively, before her mind registered the insult. "Hey! Don't call him that, it's rude."

The imp raised an eyebrow in a very Sesshoumaru-like manner. "I will refer to my half-brother in any way I please."

She stared at him wide-eyed. "Uhm, Jaken-sama, I don't think your lord would appreciate your impersonation…"

"This one answers to no lord." He noticed that she was about to retort something and quickly prevented her, patience growing thin. "Be reasonable, miko. _I_ am Sesshoumaru."

-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	10. Ten

**{Ten}**

 **.**

 **.**

Since coming to the Feudal Era six years earlier, Kagome had seen her fair share of weird things.

She had seen and fought any kind of youkai, she had been hurt and she had almost been eaten, she had seen corpses being brought back to life, she had killed too. She had seen people transforming in dangerous beasts, she had seen dragons for God's sake!

But nothing could have prepared her for _this._

The great daiyoukai of the West, the one they had tremble before countless times –

 _It was hilarious…_

– he was now apparently trapped in his retainer's kappa body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	11. Eleven

**{Eleven}**

 **.**

 **.**

Many _whys_ and _what the hells_ began to twirl furiously in her mind, deafening her.

Was he teasing her? Was Jaken-sama capable of jesting about such a matter, with no fear for future repercussions? Was he testing her?

Most likely, had he gone mad?

Or, in the remote event that he was telling the truth – what on Earth had happened to the daiyoukai to make him end up in this mess?

An irritated rumble vibrated in the clearing. " _Miko_ , snap out of it."

Her eyes darted on him, wide open, and something clicked in her brain–

That _truly_ was Sesshoumaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	12. Twelve

**{Twelve}**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome struggled not to laugh.

But confronted with the fact that all of that ridiculous predicament was real, for the inuyoukai mannerism was not easy to mimic, she really couldn't help it.

And when Jaken – _that is_ , Sesshoumaru-sama – narrowed his eyes and tried without much success to growl, she just laughed harder.

Kagome knew she was being exceedingly tactless, that she was probably courting her death, but what could she do? She pressed her hands on her mouth to stifle her hysterical giggles, and closed her eyes to avoid the deadly stare of Jaken – oh, God have mercy, _of Sesshoumaru_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	13. Thirteen

**{Thirteen}**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm sorry!" She finally blurted out amid tears. "I'm so sorry, but you have to realize that this is all quite… uhm… preposterous", she ended lamely, gesturing toward him.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware." He furiously hissed, little claws flexing. "This one also thought that a priestess would have shown more empathy, without ridiculing me."

Oh, his voice could have changed, but the steel vein in his threatening timbre was still there.

"Let's step back for a moment." Kagome proposed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Why don't you start by telling me what has happened to turn you into your servant?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	14. Fourteen

**{Fourteen}**

 **.**

 **.**

He paused, frowning. "I had a… _misunderstanding_ with a dark miko."

Kagome took a deep breath, asking in vain the Kami to protect her from stupid dogs.

A misunderstanding – _ah_! She could have bet her right hand that that miko – no matter how dark she was – had only acted in self-defense or something like that, and she wouldn't lose it.

"What kind of misunderstanding, Sesshoumaru-sama?" _Did you threaten to kill her or her family?_

The now little youkai glowered at her, irked by her patronizing tone. "This one does not have to explain himself, miko", he snarled.

Kagome remained unimpressed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	15. Fifteen

**{Fifteen}**

 **.**

 **.**

That answer practically proved that she was right.

"Whatever you say, Sesshoumaru-sama", she hummed. "Anyway, I don't see the problem. We found this miko, we beg her to forgive you, you recover your body… and we live happily ever after!"

"I am afraid we must find another solution, one that does not involve that miko."

"…Dare I ask you why, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He almost hesitated. "She is dead."

Kagome prayed to have heard wrong.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She is no longer alive."

"I know what _dead_ means! How?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, slipping his hands into his sleeves. "It was an accident."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	16. Sixteen

**{Sixteen}**

 **.**

 **.**

" _An accident_? When I trip, is an accident! You can't just accidentally kill someone!"

"Indeed, I most certainly did not. My retainer is at fault."

"Are you telling me that Jaken-sama… the same one who is afraid of his own shadow… killed someone?"

"Hn. The circumstances perhaps are to blame. Since he is trapped in my body as I am in his, he is very well unable to control the magnitude of my youki. Therefore, when he found himself in my shape, he became upset… And right after the head of the sorceress was rolling on the ground, neatly severed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome gulped, feeling sick – she would have survived without the gory details.

"Don't despair, Sesshoumaru-sama: every curse has its loophole. We only have to find yours."

He bent his head in an affirmative fashion. "This one is glad you've accepted to help him, miko."

 _Uhm_. Had she?

"Not to be impolite, Sesshoumaru-sama, but can I ask you why you sought for me? I mean, I'm honored, but we never had such intimacy."

The once powerful daiyoukai let out what looked like a sigh.

"I should have imagined that that idiot of my half-brother had never explained to you pack dynamics."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen.**

 **.**

 **.**

Curiosity subdued her turmoil: for when a dog demon brings up his pack, the matter becomes inevitably serious.

Sitting in seiza on the ground, so as not to tower over him – she decided there and then that she would not tease him anymore on his current circumstances – Kagome motioned for him to explain.

"What pack dynamics have to do with anything?" She inquired gently, knowing the sensitivity of the issue.

Sesshoumaru stared at her attentively. "When a pack member finds himself in trouble, it is up to the rest of the pack to do what is best to help him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome nodded – so far, it was perfectly understandable: it was no different from any family dynamic.

Hesitantly and clearly displeased, Sesshoumaru continued. "However, when the Alpha of said pack is the one who needs support, things becomes more… intricate."

She wasn't sure she liked his suddenly grim tone.

"If the Alpha is unable to perform his duties, the first female intervenes to temporarily take his role. In my case, she would not only take care of the pack, but also of the throne of the Western Lands – and since I have not a mate, you are that female."

Kagome blinked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	20. Twenty

**Twenty.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wait a minute, Sesshoumaru-sama. How can I be? I was not even aware that I'm part of your pack, and second, your mother is alive and well! She should be the most important female in your social pyramid, not me!"

"My mother was the first female of my sire's pack." Sesshoumaru patiently began to explain. "She maintains her title only as long as this one remains without a mate. Apart from that, she has no power and no place in ruling my pack or my lands."

 _And it would be utterly humiliating to ask for her help_ , he silently added.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One.**

 **.**

 **.**

"This still doesn't explain _why_ you think I belong to your pack." Kagome insisted, fidgeting. She didn't like being kept in the dark, especially when there was a chance for her to get into trouble because of things she did not know.

Sesshoumaru managed to raise elegantly an eyebrow even in Jaken's less than graceful body.

"Are you not my half-brother's intended, miko?" He asked, now sincerely curious. "I reckoned that you were to be his mate."

"Inuyasha and I are not like that." She answered curtly. "Now that this is settled, I suppose you won't need my help anymore?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two.**

 **.**

 **.**

She sounded far too relieved for his taste, and Sesshoumaru merely scoffed.

"It does not matter, for the half-breed think of you at least as a pack member: therefore, we will start from that."

Kagome groaned. "But I thought you said–"

"Since my half-brother belongs to my pack, even if he conveniently forgets that, by extension you do too." The lord sharply interrupted. "Which makes you the only female in my pack, besides Rin. Therefore, as your Alpha I can and will ask for your help and support in these less than favorably circumstances. What is your answer, miko?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **A/N.** Hi everybody! Just a few words to reassure you: there will be romance in this story, and there will be reflection and drama but also fluffyness and cuteness and comic relief - I mean, this is about Sesshoumaru-sama being switched in Jaken's body after all! But all of this will come _slowly_ , I'm afraid, so prepare for a scenic route and do not despair. :D

As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing so far! I wouldn't be here without your support, so lot of thanks for you. :) Looking forward for next time! Yours,

 _Niglia_.


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome didn't know what to say.

She wasn't by nature one to refuse a request for help, and moreover it was Sesshoumaru who was asking it. Not only was he an ally, but through Inuyasha, she had even begun to regard him as an eldest brother – going so far as to call him _onii-sama_ when he was feeling particularly benevolent or forgiving.

However, she did not know what helping him would entail. She was a miko, she had duties at the village, and she couldn't simply drop everything without explanation and be at his disposal!

She bit her lip, thinking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	24. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshoumaru was growing impatient. The miko was insufferable!

Did she have any idea of how much pride had cost him to come to her, his brother's wench, for help?

Did she think that it had been easy, realizing that he would need someone else's aid to solve his dilemma?

He wished for his body back – more importantly, he wished for the comfort and the security that his true form was able to give him.

Right now, he felt useless like a newborn pup – without his youki, there was nothing much that he could do.

His fate resided in her hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	25. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five.**

 **.**

 **.**

He did not even know why he had gone to her in the first place.

Perhaps she was the lesser of two evils. He could require her silence on the entire situation, for he desired that no one would ever know of his miserable state, and he could threaten her if she did otherwise.

 _Hn_. On second thought, it would not be honorable to intimidate a member of his own pack – but he could use her ignorance as advantage. It was not his fault that she was uneducated on youkai's customs, after all.

"I do not have all day, miko."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	26. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome released a sigh.

"I won't turn my back on you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She finally capitulated, her generosity winning all of her internal struggles. "Anyway, you will need to be more specific about my role in all of this. How long will it take? Shouldn't we wait for Inuyasha to return, before doing anything? What exactly is it that you expect from me?"

Sesshoumaru blinked twice, his only way of showing his relief. "Your queries are more than rightful, miko, and I will answer them in due time."

Then, an afterthought hit him. "The hanyou will not know any of this."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven.**

 **.**

 **.**

So, he didn't want Inuyasha to know?

 _Not that I can blame him_ , Kagome honestly admitted. _Inuyasha can be a real pain in the ass when his brother is concerned._

However–

"I don't like the mistery." She clarified, brows knitted together. "If I have to help you, I would like to know what you will ask of me, and I would like to know it _now_."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head toward the heavens, his way of rolling his eyes. "Miko, everything in due course. At the moment, this one is more concerned for the well-being of his body."

Kagome straightened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Why? What's happened to it? And now that I think about it…" She looked around, embarrassed for her own absent-mindedness. "Where _is_ Jaken?"

"Still safe, I hope." It was his short reply. "This Sesshoumaru considered it wiser not to bring the imp with him, since he is understandably unable to master this one's body."

A sudden imagine of a panicking Jaken trying unsuccessfully to make the daiyoukai's graceful form walk and move crossed her mind, and Kagome bit violently her lips not to burst into another fit of giggles.

"Yes, I- I can figure." She murmured, pointedly ignoring Sesshoumaru's scowl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	29. Twenty-Nine

**A/N.** I'm back! So sorry for the delay. I'm still without Beta, so if any of you kind readers would like to offer - I'll be very, _very_ happy! ;D

Now: I'm going to post a good handful of chapters to make it up with you - so on with the story! Enjoy,

 _Niglia_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Twenty-Nine.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I shall bring you to him as soon as we depart from the village", Sesshoumaru resolutely declared.

The longer he stayed away from his true body, the more he became irritable: he was not sure he trusted his retainer with his power and form, since the imp had not seemed at ease with the predicament when he had left him alone – Ah-Uh loyally standing guard.

Furthermore, there was the problem with his beast… But about that he would talk to the miko later, or _never_ if only he could be that lucky.

There were things he would rather not disclose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	30. Thirty

**Thirty.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome sighed, not believing that one hour ago she had thought that that would be a perfect day.

"I take it you want to leave as soon as possible?"

" _Now_ , miko, if you do not mind."

Well, actually _, she did_ , but by now she could not say it.

Biting on one finger, she began to list. "Uhm, I need to pack some things, belongings and supplies, and I must warn Kaede-sama and Sango-chan of my departure. It won't take too long."

"Hn. Then this Sesshoumaru will permit it."

The miko rolled her eyes. "A simple _thank you_ would have sufficed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshoumaru decided not to accompany her inside the village, since he did not desire for Rin to see him and ask questions to which he did not know what to respond.

Kagome replied that he would have to get used soon to act like his retainer if he wanted to keep it a secret, but the daiyoukai had simply glared at her, effectively silencing her unwanted advices.

It was clear that he still hadn't coped with the situation, so the miko wisely let him be.

She knew he would ask for her opinion eventually, and she would gladly give it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	32. Thirty-Two

**Thirty-Two.**

 **.**

 **.**

He told her he would wait for her near the Bone-Eater's well, and they departed ways at the border of the forest.

Kagome kept going towards the huts, waving and smiling at the villagers who raised their heads to bow politely in her direction. She wondered, not for the first time, for how long the task that Sesshoumaru had required from her would take her away from her little world, and if she had been too reckless in accepting to help him.

But this what was done in a pack, right? And some part of her kind of liked that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	33. Thirty-Three

**Thirty-Three.**

 **.**

 **.**

A fragrant smell hit her nose as soon as she raised the mats of the older miko's hut: Kaede-sama was crouching next to the fire, stirring some soup for dinner, and Kagome felt a small twinge of guilt.

"Ah, you're back, Kagome-chan." Her rusty voice said welcoming, her eye raising rapidly towards her. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did, Kaede-sama." She answered, stripping off her sandals and reaching her near the fire. "I'm afraid I won't join you for dinner: something happened that demands my attention, and I must leave as soon as I'm ready."

This captured the other's attention.

-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	34. Thirty-Four

**Thirty-Four.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaede's only eye watched her intently, almost as if it wished to read her very soul.

"Oh? Is it something you cannot share?"

Kagome exhaled, feeling sorry. "I was asked not to disclose details. However, I can say that it has been Sesshoumaru-sama who summoned me, and I couldn't refuse."

The older miko blinked. "Is it dangerous? Would not be wise to wait for Inuyasha?"

 _Why did everyone believe that she could not lift a finger without him?_

"I don't think so, Kaede-sama. It would be _wiser_ to answer to Sesshoumaru-sama call right away."

The elderly hummed, pursuing her lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	35. Thirty-Five

**Thirty-Five.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I think you already made your decision, child." Kaede said gently. "Will you leave on your own?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, Jaken-sama has come to pick me up." _It wasn't exactly a lie_. "I will only take my bow and arrows, and my backpack. He's waiting near the well, so I must hurry."

"Of course." With a slight wave of her hand, the older miko let Kagome proceed with her preparations.

"Do you know how long you will be away?" She inquired, watching as the girl went from one side to another of the little hut retrieving her things.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	36. Thirty-six

**AN.** _So sorry about the delay! I had half a thought to abandon this story since I'm not quite sure that the plot is actually that interesting - but then I thought, 'what the hell', and I've decided to try and give it another shot. So here we go again! Let's see if Kagome will be able to help Sesshoumaru and solve his problems. :D Enjoy the reading!_

. . .

 **Thirty-Six.**

"I don't", Kagome confessed. "But the sooner I go, the sooner I can come back. I'm sure Rin and Shippo will keep you company, Kaede-sama."

The other snorted, amused. "They will give me a hard time."

Kagome giggled, slipping the quiver on her back. "Just send a word and I'll return as faster as possible."

Kaede nodded, then she put a hand on the floor and slowly stood up. "Is there something you wish for me to tell Inuyasha?" She offered.

"Uhm. 'Don't be mad, I know what I'm doing, don't you dare follow me'," she listed on her fingers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	37. Thirty-seven

**Thirty-Seven.**

The elderly observed her fondly, a tiny smile on her lips.

"There's no doubt that you know what you're doing, child. You've grown quite a lot in these years."

The delicate praise made her blush. "I wish someone else had noticed", she shrugged.

Kaede slipped a hand under her arm, squeezing gently. "Some things simply don't happen the way we want them to."

The girl smiled quietly resigned. "I learned that lesson, too."

Kaede nodded – there was nothing more to say. "Go now. I will pray for an easy journey and a safe return."

With a well-mannered bow, Kagome left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	38. Thirty-eight

**Thirty-Eight.**

Keeping the truth from Sango was harder, but Kagome had managed.

"Jaken-sama couldn't be more specific", she told her friend, one of the twins sitting comfortably on her lap. "He said he is merely obeying orders, and that it wasn't his place to question his lord."

The miko wondered when exactly had she become so good in lying.

"I'm not quite at ease with the thought of you crossing the lands with only Jaken as your comrade", the taijiya pensively countered. "Why didn't Sesshoumaru come himself?"

Kagome shrugged because, honestly, what could she say?

"Perhaps he was busy", she suggested.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	39. Thirty-nine

**Thirty-Nine.**

"So is auntie leaving?" One of the twins asked, poking her mother's arm. "Without uncle Yasha?"

 _Quoque tu_? Kagome sighed, running a hand over her forehead.

"Uncle Yasha is already occupied with your daddy, honey", she explained under Sango's thoughtful gaze. "Besides, Sesshoumaru-sama apparently requires forthwith my presence at his fortress. I don't want to make him wait." She added, addressing her friend.

"Of course, Kagome-chan, I understand." The taijiya nodded. "Dang, if only Kirara hadn't gone with them I would have asked you to bring her."

The miko gratefully smiled. "Doesn't matter, I think Jaken-sama came with his dragon."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words)


	40. Forty

**Forty.**

Sango escorted her friend outside, slightly swaying due to her again heavy belly. "It's a pity that Rin-chan and Shippo went to gather herbs for Kaede, they would have liked to bid you goodbye."

"I only hope I won't miss the arrival of your little one, I already feel bad enough for not being here the last time", Kagome giggled, gently brushing her friend's stomach.

A crease appeared between the taijiya's eyebrows. "It will take at least another three weeks before the birth, Kagome-chan. Surely you'll be back by then?"

The miko bit her lip worriedly. "Let us hope so."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	41. Forty-One

**Forty-One.**

They hugged and said their goodbyes, then Kagome walked down the street.

She briskly reached the edge of the village, mentally calculating how much was left of daylight and wondering if Sesshoumaru-sama planned to walk through the night or not.

Walking along the rice fields and inhaling the fresh air of late afternoon, the miko realized that she had quite missed the life on the road that she had led since she was fifteen.

Since coming back to the Feudal Era permanently, a year before, she had lived as an apprentice miko without travelling much further than the nearby village.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	42. Forty-Two

**Forty-Two.**

She could not say she liked that sedentary life.

Perhaps she would have, if things had gone differently – if Inuyasha had finally proposed as she had often dreamt he would – but after a couple of weeks from her return, Kagome had astonishingly realized that nothing was going to change between them.

Inuyasha loved her, sure, but in the same way Miroku and Sango did; and that day her heart broke a little.

Surprisingly, her pain hadn't last long, perhaps because during the three years spent in her time she had grown out of her crush for him without even realizing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	43. Forty-Three

**Forty-Three.**

Anyway, since the Bone-Eater's well had closed for good and she had been unable to came back to her family, Kagome had bravely put herself together and had started to build a life in the past.

Of course, there were sorrowful days when she would have liked to just lay on her futon and let the life pass by. She would revisite memories of her family and she would silently cry for she would die without been able to see them again.

The saddest part was, her sacrifice had been pointless since she had abandon her family to gain – _nothing_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	44. Forty-Four

**Forty-Four.**

Not that she wasn't grateful for her friends and the little kitsune she was now openly referring to as her son. But she was young, alone, and watching Sango and Miroku's beautiful family only added to her grief, because even if Kagome was a part of it, she didn't have one of her own and she probably never would.

She had thought Naraku to be evil: she had never realized before that Fate was far worse.

That was the main reason she had accepted, without thinking twice, to help Sesshoumaru: she needed some time for herself, away from the village.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


	45. Forty-Five

**Forty-Five.**

For some time she had realized that life in Edo was making her restless, but she had not been able to figure out what was it that she was missing – aside from a boyfriend, that is.

She couldn't help the feeling of excitement that was running through her veins. It had been so long since she had a mission, she was tempted to run and laugh to relieve her eagerness.

Smiling, as she was following the path that she had walked so many times in the past that she would be able to go blindfolded, Kagome felt useful once again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(100 words.)


End file.
